Ladynoir July 2017 - Summer Nights
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 24: Summer Nights! - While Ladybug and Chat Noir are suffering from the hot weather an akuma that's just as bothered by the heat appears


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Summer Nights**

Ladybug couldn't believe this was happening.

She loved summer but this was just ridiculous.

The days were of course already hot enough but now the nights were too.

It was hot enough to get sleepy but too hot to actually sleep in bed when you tried too, even with multiple fans on.

About an hour ago she and Chat Noir had met up for patrol and after finishing they stayed and talked a little like they always did.

They soon ended up dozing as they sat next to each other, Ladybug's head on Chat Noir's shoulder and his head on her's.

She had been about to give in and take a nap with her partner when suddenly an explosion sounded.

An akuma appeared screaming about being too hot and before the heroes knew it Paris had turned into a winter wonderland.

"I gotta say, this is pretty _cool_." Chat said and Ladybug groaned.

Without saying anything she leapt into the air to follow the akuma.

"Hey, no need to give me the _cold shoulder_!" he yelled after her before following.

Soon she managed to snag the akuma into her yoyo and pull the man to a stop.

"That's enough, akuma!" she yelled.

"Yeah, just _chill_ out already!" Chat grinned as he landed next to her.

Of course the annoying pun ticked the akuma off even more.

He somehow managed to fight enough against the yoyo to pull out an electric fan and blew the heroes over Paris with a snowy burst of wind.

They landed on a random roof shaped a two snowpeople.

"You just had to pun, didn't you?" Ladybug glared at her partner as they shook the snow off.

" _Snow_ time like the _purr-esent_." Chat grinned, not ashamed at all.

"Whatever..." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

They most likely would have bantered some more but the akuma came and nearly random into them.

Soon they were playing the old 'jump around and try to catch each other'-game again as they bounced all over Paris.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted after a while, getting a small ball.

"A ball? What am I supposed to do with this?" she wondered before looking around and the akuma who was fighting with Chat, the Seine that was nearby, the ground near the Seine and the ball in her hand all flashed red with black spots.

With those hints a plan formed in her head and she looked up in determination.

"Chat Noir! Get the akuma down here!" she yelled at her partner.

"Got it! Cataclysm!" said partner summoned his special power and made the ground under the akuma tun into dust.

As the akuma fell Ladybug threw the ball her Lucky Charm gave her which made the akuma trip and end up falling into the Seine where the water made his fan stop working.

Taking her chance Ladybug used her yoyo to take the fan and threw it on the ground at her feet, breaking it and releasing the corrupted little butterfly which she quickly caught and purified.

She was about to take care of all the snow when Chat grabbed her wrist, stopping her from throwing the little ball into the air.

"Huh?" she looked at him in confusion as she looked sheepishly at her.

"You know... The snow isn't really hurting anyone, especially right now..." he said and she blinked.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked.

"Well... The night is still hot so why don't we make the most of this snow?" he suggested and her eyes widened in realisation.

She stared at him as he nervously waited, obviously expecting her to scold him for the idea.

Instead she suddenly kicked his legs from under him, making him topple down with a yelp.

"Wha?" he asked before Ladybug dumped an arm ful of snow on his face.

He whiped it away and grinned at the laughing girl.

"Oh, it's _on_!" he laughed and soon the two were happily running around, thowing snowballs at each other.

They were happily anjoying themsleves until both their Miraculous decided to start beeping.

"Guess the fun's over." Ladybug sighed in disappointment as she grabbed the ball.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" soon thousands of magical little ladybugs were cleaning up the snow.

"I gotta say, it was nice to cool off together on a night like this." Chat grinned down at her.

"Yeah, it was fun and I feel less hot." Ladybug agreed.

"Bugaboo, you're always hot~"

"Ugh... I should've seen that one coming." she groaned.

They jumped when their Miraculous beeped again.

"Well, my lady, I'd love to stay and _chat_ but this cat's gotta dash!"

"You're right! Bug out!"

And with that both heroes went their own way again.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
